


The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box

by A Leanne Vast (WalkingOnRain)



Series: A Rush Of Blood To The Head [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnRain/pseuds/A%20Leanne%20Vast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rush Of Blood To The Head, Episode 5.  After a year's long hiatus, I be back!</p><p>The best way I can describe this story is that it is a retelling (of sorts) of episodes 7.20 through 7.23, so that it fits into the universe that I have created with Rush.  There are some scenes and a bit of dialogue that I *cough* borrowed *cough* from the show.  But a fair amount of it is completely me.  (Like yes, Gabriel; no, Bobby; some Destiel...)  I hope you guys like it.  This is my first try at attempting anything like this and I would really appreciate some feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie And The Chocolate Factory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardian_of_Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/gifts).



> I highly recommend reading at least Episode 4, Just a Kiss, before this one - especially of you are a Destiel fan.
> 
> My writing will seem a bit different since my previous stories because I have been working on my book with other people and that has helped me grow a lot as a writer.
> 
> Like in the previous stories, Dean's thoughts are ITALICIZED, Sam's are BOLD, and Cas's thoughts are UNDERLINED.

 

**/-/-/**

**_A Rush Of Blood To The Head_ : Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part One: Charlie And The Chocolate Factory***

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

**~THEN~**

_Cas slammed Dean into the wall, pinning him there by the hunter's biceps, forcing Dean's arms to just hang at his sides. Then Cas snatched the hunter's top lip between his own. After a moment, Dean shut his eyes and touched his bottom lip to Cas's, kissing him back. But then there was a clink as the ring hit the floor. Suddenly, Cas pulled away, looking more terrified than Dean had ever seen him._

~-~-~

_"The ring will come off when you kiss your true love." Sam said._

~-~-~

_"It fell off," Dean assured, "I didn't do anything."_

_"I believe you._ You _didn't do anything. "Sam muttered under his breath, "You just let Cas do all the work."_

**~NOW~**

Sam's eyes were tracing over there board of research. They did not have any information on the sites where Dick Roman was digging and they could not find a pattern as to where he was digging either.

Dean sat on the couch drinking beer and staring at at the wall. He was thankful that Sam stopped trying to talk about the ring and how it must have released itself from Dean. But still, all the elder Winchester could think about was Cas.

_~Cas's eyes were pleading and pained, "I need to know what your lips feel like; how your skin tastes; what it's like to hold you in my arms." The angel inched his way closer to Dean, leaning in to kiss him, "I need to know what it's like to be inside of you; to have you inside of me."~_

Dean choked on his beer. Sam looked over at his brother, a little concern on his face, "You okay, Dean?"

Dean nodded as he coughed. "Yeah," he coughed again, "Peachy." He was about to take another sip of his beer when Gabriel fluttered into the room. Both Dean and Sam jumped slightly.

"Missed me?" Asked the Archangel, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Dean said flatly.

"What do you want Gabriel," the younger Winchester asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Your friend Bobby has been throwing a bitch-fit upstairs. And-"

Dean was shocked, "Bobby? You've seen Bobby? Is he ok?"

"Yeah yeah, he's fine. Anyway, I finally went to talk to the guy and - after calling me an idjit for not listening to him sooner - he told me something very interesting about your Dick problem."

There was silence for a moment.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And," Gabriel drew out the word, "he told me what Dick's really up to; his master plan, the endgame, the -"

"Just spit it out, Gabriel," said Sam, bitchface turned up to seven.

"He's planning on turning humanity into the perfect food source. Well, for the Leviathans at least."

Dean scrunched up his face. "So Dick's gonna turn us into what, cattle?"

"Bingo! Hang on." Gabriel closed his eyes and tilted his head like he was listening to something. "You should read that."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Read what?"

Gabriel opened his eyes and sighed loudly, "Your email, Sammy."

Sam looked confused but opened his email. "I just got a message from Frank. It says 'Winchesters, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse.'" Sam exchanged a glance with Dean, then shifted in his seat. "'This e-mail was sent to you because some smartypants asshat is trying to hack into my hard drive right NOW. So unless it's either of you two pains in the ass, you got trouble.'" Again, Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances. "My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangout, where you store your car..."

"Baby?" Dean feared for his precious Impala.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Things to do, a Heaven to rebuild...’ Gabriel waves his hand in the air, “You guys can handle this, right?" Gabriel didn't give them time to answer and disappeared with a flutter.

"Dick," both Winchesters said.

"Anyway," Sam started, "Looks like Frank put a tracker on his hard drive." Dean could hear the mouse button on Sam's laptop click a few times, then his younger brother's eyes went wide. "Oh crap."

"What," Dean asked as he made his way to stand next to Sam. "Oh crap."

The hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

**A LITTLE EARLIER...**

**/-/-/**

A red haired woman sat at her desk. A man with a light blue button-up shirt and red tie came out from his office and called out to her. "Charlie!"  The woman, Charlie, stood up.  "My office. Now."

Charlie complied and walked out from her cubicle into her boss's office. Right away, she saw a man sitting at her boss's desk. He turned around; it was Dick Roman himself.

Dick smiled broadly. "You must be Charlie. It's nice to meet you." He picked up the hard drive. He stood and motioned towards the chairs, "Please, sit."

Charlie smiled nervously. "Yes sir." She sat, and Dick returned to his seat as well. "Is something wrong? Did, did I do something? Am I getting fired?! Because if it's about-"

Dick held up a hand and Charlie stopped talking. He looked at the hard drive in his hand, then back to the nervous redhead in the chair. "I need you to do something for me. This,” He picked it up the drive and handed it out to Charlie, “belonged to a man named Frank Devereaux." Charlie took the drive. "He thought he could bring down the entire company. He was wrong. Let's keep him wrong. It's encrypted, or whatever you crazy kids say these days. Break it open and bring it to me."

Charlie smiled. "Yes sir, I'll-"

"You have three days or you're fired." Charlie's face went blank. Dick stood up and straightened his jacket. "Good talk," he said, then walked around the desk and out of the office.

"Is this real life?" Charlie asked herself. She looked at her boss and noted his confused expression before hurriedly leaving his office. Charlie went back to her desk and got started trying to hack the drive.

She tried a couple of times, and at one point she thought she had broken through. She smiled, but then Frank's voice told her, "Nice try, Zero Charisma.”  The smile left her face.  She sighed and deflated a little, then started typing away again.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**/-/-/**

"So how are we supposed get into the place?" Dean asked Sam. "It's not like we can just stroll in there, they know our faces."

"Maybe we need... some angelic assistance? Like, say, by an Angel named C-"

"Shut up, Sammy."

"I don't think there are any Angels named, 'Shut Up, Sammy,' Dean." Sam said, in his serious voice, with his serious face.

"Drop it Sam, just drop it."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**/-/-/**

"Figure out how we're supposed to break into Dick HQ yet?."

"Well, I gave you my idea yesterday."

"No! No Angels Sammy! Arch or otherwise. We can handle this ourselves."

"Dean, Cas kissed you. That's the only explanation for the ring falling off. And who knows, maybe it just fell off because an Angel kissed you. Or it could really mean that-"

"That what Sam?  That Cas is my ‘ _one true love_ ’?" Dean scoffed. "Yeah right," he said then sipped his beer. He abruptly changed the subject, "What's with the drive, anyway? They cracked it yet?"

Sam shook his head, "No." His eyes widened, "Crap, I take that back."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

"Finally," Charlie exclaimed after staying up all night, trying to crack open the drive. She noticed a file labeled 'Richard Roman Enterprises' and opened it. Her screen flooded with , pictures, - some of which were of creepy looking monster mouths - articles - a lot of which featured Richard Roman Enterprises-, a video of an empty field, and handwritten notes that Charlie presumed were written by the Devereaux guy.

Charlie clicked on one of the notes. "What's a Leviathan," she asked aloud. She read about as much of the information about the Leviathan as she could stomach before closing all of the open items. She shook her head. ' _This guy's 100% nutcase_ ', she thought. She leaned around her desk. "Where's Pete?" Charlie asked her co-worker; she wanted to get this to her boss right away.

"Probably went down to the garage for a smoke."  He told her.

Charlie thanked her co-worker and went down to garage. She turned the corner and saw Pete talking to Dick Roman and some other guy.

"There's nothing in you... except Tarrell's dinner," she heard Dick say before the other man grabbed Pete by the shoulders. It's mouth widened more than humanly possible, then it bit off Pete's face.

Charlie turned back around the corner and covered her mouth. ' _Guy wasn't a nutcase. Guy wasn't a nutcase_ ,' she thought frantically before taking off as fast, but as quietly, as she could.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

"Dean," Sam called, jarring his brother out of the nap he was taking on the couch.

"What," Dean whined.

"I think I found our mystery hacker. Her name's Charlie Bradbury." Sam scribbled something on a piece of paper as Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You got the address?" Sam held up the piece of paper. "Let's go."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Charlie entered her apartment. She could feel that someone else was there. She turned around to go back out the door, but a tall man slammed it shut.

"No you don't," the tall man said.

"We're not going to hurt you, we promise," said an even taller man with longer hair.

"Get away from me you," she grabbed a plastic sword that was on her coffee table, "you shapeshifters!"

"Relax Princess Fiona, we aren't Leviathans," the shorter of the two told her.

"We'll prove it." The taller one held up a bottle of borax. "You know what this stuff does to them?" Charlie, still holding the plastic sword, nodded. The man poured the liquid over his hand. "See?" He handed the bottle to the other man who copied the first guy.

"Not Leviathans." The shorter man held out the bottle to her. Charlie, poured the borax over her hand that was still holding the swar. The man took back the bottle and recapped it. "Now, Ms. Bradbury, it's time we have a little chat."

"I'm Sam," the taller one said hurriedly. "This is my brother, Dean." Dean gave what, in Charlie's opinion, was a fake smile.

"Charlie," she said. She motioned for the two to have a seat on her couch, though she was still weary of the strangers that broke into her home. She put plastic sword down on the coffee table and stood opposite them.

"Uh," Sam started, "You're gonna want to sit down for this."

**/-/-/**


	2. Breaking In

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Two: Breaking In***

**/-/-/**

It took awhile, but Sam and Dean explained everything to Charlie that they thought she should know, including that they hunt monsters, how they found her, that Dick Roman was the grand poobah of the Leviathans, and what his endgame was.

"Holy crap." All of the information obviously changed her whole perspective on everything she knew about the universe.

"Yeah well," Dean cleared his throat, "we need your help."

"Me? Why do you need my help? You know what, nevermind. I don't wanna know." Charlie stood up and put her computer bag over her shoulder. "I'm just going to pack up my things, disappear and pretend this never happened."

As she started to walk away Dean grabbed her arm. "Look," Dean stood up, still gripping her arm, "Believe me when I say, the last thing my brother and I want to do is put a civilian in the line of fire. But Frank's gone, probably eaten by one of those Leviabitches, so you're all we've got."

Charlie was nervous as Hell, but, after a moment, she nodded. Dean let go of her arm and Charlie went to sit at the table. She got out her laptop and said, "Let's do this."

Dean had her start off by looking for any information on the dig sites, then he asked her to hack Dick's email.

"Frak me," Charlie sighed.

Sam and Dean both looked confused. "What is it," Sam asked.

"Dick's email, it's on a private server. The only ways to access it are through his phone or at his computer in his office. You would need someone like me to..." Charlie shook her head. "But there's no way I'm doing that."

"I know that this is scary," Sam said, "and I hate to put this on you. But the the fate of the world is kind of at stake here."

Charlie sighed. "Crap. I'm gonna die."

"We won't let that happen," Dean assured her.

"Please tell me I'm wrong when I'm guessing that that probably isn't as certain as you're making it sound?" Neither Winchester said anything. Charlie swallowed. "Ok. Fine. Whatever. If I'm going back in to erase Frank's drive, I might as well break into Dick's office, too." Charlie grinned, "Besides, it's not everyday that a geeky girl like me gets to save world from monsters that want to eat all of humanity."

Dean clapped her lightly on the back. "That's the spirit." Sam gave him an **are-you-fucking-kidding-me**? look. Dean bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Anywho, we've still got a bit of a problem. I've never broken into anything, not anything real anyway. So do you guys have a plan?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

That night, Dean and Sam sat in a black van outside of Richard Roman Enterprises. Sam was on Charlie's laptop looking at the security feeds.  Charlie had taught him how to hack the cameras and put them on a prerecorded loop.

“Once I put the security cameras on a loop, Charlie will have fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? That's not a lot of time."

"Not to us, maybe.  But she said if she can't get it done in less than fifteen minutes, she deserves to get eaten."

Dean smiled, "I like her."

Charlie was nervous; she was fiddling with her the buttons on her computer back. But after quite a few encouraging words from Sam, she entered the building. Charlie walked past the security guard and onto the elevator, swiped her key card, and pressed the fourth floor button.

As Dean watched the security footage he did not think about Angels. Or Angels names Cas. Or Angels named Cas whose lips-

"I need a drink," Dean announced.

"Uh, Dean, now really isn't the time for-"

"I know, shut up." Sam looked at Dean, a puzzled expression on his face. "What," Dean asked with some hostility. Sam just shook his head, muttered something that Dean could not hear, and went back to looking at the screen.

Charlie exited the elevator at level four, did some technological fiddling, then got back on the elevator. This time she was headed for the eleventh floor. When she got there, there was a very bored looking security guard sitting in the lobby. She quickly hid behind a plant.

"Uh, guys, we've got a problem. There's a security guard here, and it doesn't look like she's moving anytime soon."

Dean looks at Sam, who merely shrugged. Dean rolls his eyes. "Ok, you work with this girl right? I mean you know her, right?"

Charlie smiled, "You could say that. I know her well enough to know she's a lesbian."

Dean and Sam exchange glances. "Ok, here's what I want you to do. I'm gonna need you to flirt your way past her. Here's what you're gonna-"

"Uh, I think I can handle this myself, Dean." Dean was taken aback a little.  Charlie stood up and walked calmly over to the security guard. "Hey Vanessa."

"Hey," said Vanessa as stood up and cleared her throat, "hey Charlie. Haven't seen you in a while," Vanessa said, smiling awkwardly. "I, I thought you were going to call."

"Uh, yeah, I meant too," Charlie tucked a strand of hair behind Vanessa's ear, "but I've been so busy with work. I'm back here now because I was supposed to do something earlier but I forgot. And now I have to use the bathroom, but you know how nasty the one downstairs is." Vanessa nodded, still completely taken with Charlie. "Do you think I could use the exec washroom.  I'd consider it a huge favor." Charlie leaned closer, "And you know how good I am at repaying favors." Vanessa's eyes widened.

Sam choked on his coffee and Dean covered his mic. "Dude, Sam, I think Charlie's-"

"Yeah," Sam wheezed, "I ... got it ... Dean."

Vanessa blushed, "Sure, anything for you Charlie."

Charlie took the key and kissed Vanessa softly. "Thanks, beautiful." Charlie walked off and Vanessa sat back down and smiled to herself.

"How was that, gentlemen?" Charlie asked, a smug smile on her face.

"That," Dean cleared his throat, "was good. Great. Nice job Charlie, really."

Sam  covered his mic.  "Dude, you should so ask her for dating advice," the younger Winchester said before Dean whacked him in the arm.

"The eagle is landing. Going radio-silent."

"Good luck, Chuck, and may the force be with you." Dean turned to Sam and smiled at his own use of geek references. Sam did not seem impressed, and Dean's smile turned awkward, then vanished althogether.

"And now, we wait," stated Sam.

**/-/-/**

Charlie put on gloves and sat down at Dick's computer. She plugged in her thumb drive and ran a password generator. She got in and started to copy Dick's files. Suddenly, Charlie heard the handle of Dick's office door giggle. She looked to the door, then back to her computer. The download was at 70%. The lock on the the door clicked open, but Charlie managed to duck into the adjoining room just in time, leaving the connecting door ajar just a little.

Vanessa looked around Dick's office and was about to leave when she noticed Charlie's bag. "Charlie?" She called out.

"Uh,” Charlie pushed open the door, “hey babe."

Vanessa knitted her eyebrows, "What are you doing in Mr. Roman's office?"

Charlie smiled coyly, "Waiting for you." She moved to stand in between Vanessa and the computer and grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss. Charlie turned them around so that Vanessa was up against the desk so that she could keep an eye on the progress bar reflected in the window.

Vanessa pulled away. "Mr. Roman really doesn't like people in his office,” she said, even though there was a smile playing at her lips.

Charlie grinned and said, "Who says he has to know," then pulled Vanessa's lips back to her own. The download progress bar read 100%. Charlie groaned to cover up the sound of her pulling the thumb drive out of the computer. Vanessa was in a daze when Charlie pulled away. "Call me," Charlie said before leaving the room. She bolted as soon as the door closed.

**/-/-/**

"This is awesome," Dean said sarcastically. "You know what? New plan. From now on, we stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl."

"Dude, this was our idea. And we were the ones who pressured her into the line of fire.  Though, she did end up agreeing to help us.”  Sam shook his head. “She'll be fine," he shrugged, "or we'll go in."

**/-/-/**

Charlie made it to her computer, plugged in the thumb drive, and started to transfer the contents to a WiFi I.P. address.

She re-established contact with the Winchesters. "Hey, everyone still alive?"

"Charlie," Dean sighed, "thank god you weren't turned into tonight's special. You ok?"

"So far. I'm sending you the files now." At that moment, Charlie saw 'Pete' coming her way. "Damn it," she muttered. "Hey Pete! Burning the midnight oil too hunh?"

‘Pete’ smiled.  “I guess so.”  As he approached her, he nodded towards her computer. "How's the crackin' comin'?"

"Pretty well. I'll give you a status update in a few hours."

'Pete' squeezed her shoulder. "Good." His smile was pretty much a cheap imitation of Dick’s. "Let me know if you need anything," he said before walking off.

Charlie let out a small sigh. "Guys? You still there?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "What just happened?"

"Just my boss - the Biblical monster - checking up on me."

"Get out of there now Charlie."  Dean ordered.

"And let him know that something's up so that I can get my too-smart-for-my-own-good brain eaten? I don't think so." Charlie opened Dick's email. "You guys see what I'm seeing?"  She asked after a moment.

Sam looked at his screen worriedly. "Dick stopped digging days ago. He must have found what he was looking for. Charlie, can you-"

"Way ahead of you. Lots of blah blah blah blah blah ... Okay, found something. Whatever this thing is, Dick brought it back from Iran in a suitcase. It's been travelling in armored cars and private plans for the past three days, and it's due to arrive here, at the private airport nearby. Tonight."

"When?" Asked Dean.

"Like, 42 minutes. Can you make it?

Sam looked at a map on the computer. "I think that's doable."

"Good," said Charlie.

"Actually, we need one more thing," Dean told her.

**/-/-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaking In is/was the name of a short-lived, under-appreciated show that used to be on FOX.


	3. Breaking Out

**/-/-/**

**A Rush of Blood to the Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Three: Breaking Out***

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean needed more time.  So, Charlie gave it to them.  She sent an email to Dick, telling him that the flight the suitcase was coming in on was going to be delayed.

"Just bought you guys an extra 30 minutes. I'll be out of here in two shakes, just as soon as I finish wiping you two off the drive.”

"Good," Dean told her, "let us know when you're safe."

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean hightailed it to the airport and stole some clothes out of some lockers. While the luggage was offloaded, the two switched the suitcase for a fake that contained a borax bomb.

**/-/-/**

Charlie stood up from her desk and turned around to find Dick Roman standing right behind her.

"Hi Charlie," he said with his usual smile, "I was hoping I'd find you here." He nodded towards her computer, "Show me what you've found."

"Uh, yeah, sure, ok." Charlie said then turned around and sat back down at her computer.  She had a nervous expression on her face.

**/-/-/**

Dean and Sam had the suitcase the back of the car. Standing there, looking down at it, Sam asked his brother, "Now what?"

Dean shrugged.  "See what we got for Christmas?"

They opened the container. There was something wrapped in a pink-ish-red cloth. Dean peeled back the cloth and found, "A hunk of clay? We just stole a hunk of clay?"

Sam nodded, "Apparently."

"Well, let's get it the hell out of here before Dick realizes he ... doesn't have a hunk of clay." Dean closed the trunk and they got in the car. He tried calling Charlie, but she did not answer. Dean hung up. He looked at Sam, "Something's wrong, I can feel it. Charlie's in trouble, we need to go back to Dick HQ."

**/-/-/**

Charlie looked over at her vibrating phone, but with Dick hovering over her shoulder, she was not able to answer it.

"So there's nothing about my company?" He asked.

Charlie shook her head and tried to keep her face as indifferent as possible.  "Nothing that I could find, and believe me, if it was there, I would have found it."

Dick sighed. "What about a Sam or a Dean? Or Winchester?"

Knowing that there would not be anything on the drive that had either of their names, Charlie typed Sam, Dean, and Winchester into the drive's searchbox. "Nothing," she said when nothing popped up.

"What if something were deleted from the drive, could you tell?"

"Not if it was deleted it properly."  She said sheepishly.

Dick looked at Charlie for a long hard moment. "I want the data sent to me."

"Yes sir," Charlie said before she typed something into the computer and hit send.

Dick sat on her desk. "What's makes you special, Charlie.  What's that spark that makes you impossible to replicate?"

Charlie shrugged. "I’m just, awesome, I guess."

Dick's phone rang. He answered it, still smiling.  On the other line a voice said, "The package has arrived, sir."

"Fantastic. I’ll meet you at my office." Dick hung up the phone. "I'll be right back Charlie. If you want to keep your job, I suggest staying put until I get back."

Charlie smiled nervously, and as soon as Dick was out of sight, she took off. When she got to the front doors, she found them locked. She turned around and saw Dick and Pete coming down in the elevator, staring at her. There faces were rapidly healing from what looked like acid burns.

The Leviathans exited the elevator and Pete started to rush after Charlie. All three of them stopped as the glass doors were shot several times. The glass cracked, and Dean and Sam dived through it. As soon as they were standing, Charlie ran behind the Winchesters and out the broken glass wall, Dean and Sam gave Dick a hard look, then followed Charlie out the way they came in. The three ran to the car, got it, and drove off.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Early the next morning, Sam and Dean took Charlie to the bus station.

At the bus Charlie turned around. "So, it was fun helping save the world and all, but I don't think it's for me."

“It may not have been, but you were damn good at it,” praised Dean.

"We could never thank you enough." Sam told her.

"Actually you can. By never contact me again. Ever. Deal?" She extended her hand, which Sam, then Dean, shook.

Dean said to her, "Keep your head down out there, okay?"

"Oh, this isn't the first time I've disappeared." She smiled and looked from one brother to the other. "You really think my name is Charlie Bradbury? Please." As she walked towards the bus, Charlie turned around and gave them the 'live long and prosper' hand sign and said, "Peace out, bitches." She handed her things to the driver and waved as she got on the bus.

Dean patted Sam on the back.  “Samantha, I’m glad you didn’t turn out like her.”  Again Dean patted his brother on the back and walked away.  Sam glared at Dean’s back as he followed him out of the bus station.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Later that day, after taking Charlie to the bus station, Dean and Sam brought the suitcase to an abandoned building. The room was a mess, the paint was peeling, the wood was rotting... Basically, it was not a pretty picture.  But the Winchester’s had seen worse.

Sam put the suitcase on the table in the room they were in. Dean set their items down on the floor and walked over to stand next to Sam. The younger Winchester opened the suitcase, took out and unwrapped the block of clay, which had hardened.

Dean grabbed a mallet and two pairs of safety glasses from a toolbox in one of the duffle bags. He handed one of the pairs of glasses to Sam and they both put them on.

Dean hit the clay once; thunder clapped. He hit the block a second time; lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Dean and Sam looked around the room.

"That sound like somebody saying, 'No, wait - stop,' to you?" Asked Dean.

Sam nodded, "Definitely."

Dean paused a moment. "Well fuck that," he said then hit the block many, many more times. The hardened clay case broke and revealed some sort of engraved stone tablet. Dean lifted up the mysterious tablet.

"Looks like writing," Dean said turning the tablet over, "You seen anything like it before?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nope," Sam answered, shaking his head.  Sam reached for the tablet.  “But I’ll research it, see if I can find anything.”

Dean clapped his hand on Sam’s back.  “Better you than me,” he said with a smile.  Dean really hated research.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

**THE NEXT DAY**

A young Asian man, was lying on the floor amongst broken glass. His cell phone started to ring, and after a few moments his eyes opened. The young man sat up and looked at his clock. It read 10:22.

"Oh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap." He scrambled to his feet, grabbed a shirt, and stuffed it into a bag. There was a flash of white light, and the same hieroglyphics that were on the mystery tablet appeared in gold in his eyes.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Dean awoke to hear a news reporter talk about the continent-wide, freak lightning displays during the time they smashed open the block of clay. He looked over at Sam and realized the reporter's voice was coming from his brother's laptop. Dean got up and went to wash his face.

"Power outages and related damages to electronic equipment have been reported from as Far east as Cape Cod..." Dean heard the reporter say.

"So what?" Dean asks Sam. "We started the storm heard 'round the world?"

"Not only that, but when we broke this thing open, every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor."

Dean walked over and picked up the tablet. "Did you find whatever this stuff is in any of Bobby's books or online?"

Sam shook his head, "No such luck."

"Any idea why Dick wanted it so badly?"

Sam half-shrugged, "No clue."

"Alright, pack up. Time to head out to Rufus's cabin. We'll call Gabriel when we get there, see if he knows anything."

Sam gave Dean a **seriously?-what-the-fuck?** look. "Dean, you've gotta talk to Cas at some point."

"Sam, I didn't say Cas for a reason. It's not because I don't want to talk to him, it's because of the Leviathans." Actually, one of Dean's reasons was because of the Leviathans. Cas was traumatized by what he had done, bringing the Leviathans back into the world. Dean knew that calling Cas in to help them with this would just make things worse for the angel.

Sam gave Dean a quizzical look. The elder Winchester sighed and continued, "Look, the Leviathans are old. They know about this tablet, meaning it's old. Who's the oldest being we know that just might know something about this tablet and who _might_ be willing to help us?"

"Gabriel," Sam conceded.

"Exactly."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The Asian man was driving an SUV. His eyes flashed with the golden hieroglyphics, then he swerved. "Holy crap!" The young man regained control of the car, then his phone rang. “Shit!”  He yelled before answering his phone.  "He-Hello? Who's this?"

"Kevin? It's Channing. You missed the test! Where were you?"

"I, uh, took my mom's car. I think I had a seizure or something." His eyes flash white with the hieroglyphics again. "I've been chosen. It's my birthright."

"Oh, God, Kevin, I think all the pressure you've been under is causing you to have a meltdown."

"I have to keep going," Kevin told Channing. "I'm not allowed to stop."

"'Not allowed'? What do you mean 'not allowed'? Kevin? Kevin!" Kevin put down the phone and continued driving.

**/-/-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaking Out is a song by The Protomen


	4. Black and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Left The Metatron/Megatron thing in there because of how funny I thought It was when I watched the episode. And I kind of liked what Edgar said at the end.

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Six: Black & Gold***

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean entered the cabin and dropped their things on the table. Sam looked at Dean expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to call Gabriel? I mean, you are the one who's been doing it lately." Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam sighed, then looked up, "Gabriel, it's Sam. We kind of stole something from Dick, and we're not sure what it is, so..."

There was a flutter and Gabriel appeared between the hunter. He looked a little disheveled. "Let me see it." Gabriel had an expression on his face that neither Winchester had seen before; he seemed kind of antsy.   While Sam thought about what the Archangel meant, - which he quickly realized was the tablet - Gabriel got angry. "The tablet! Now, Sam!" He demanded.

Sam’s eyes widened.  He turned around, dug the tablet out of the bag and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed, "Thank Father. I am so glad you two got to this before Dick could. We've been looking for this too."

"What is _this_?" Dean asked gesturing towards the tablet.

" _This_ is a tablet, written by Metatron." Gabriel was being completely serious. Not angry-or-annoyed-serious, just serious-serious.

"Metatron?" Sam asked. "Are you saying a Transformer wrote that?"

"No," Dean said. "That's Megatron."

Sam was confused. "What?"

"The Transformer - it's Megatron."

"What?" Sam repeated.

"Met-a-tron." Gabriel said. "He's an angel; the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed. So this," the Archangel said, holding up the tablet, "this is the word of my Father."

"Well, what does it say?" Asked the Elder Winchester.

Gabriel laughed coldly. "It could be the world's best recipe for cinnamon buns for I know. This tablet wasn't meant for angels, it's meant to be read by a prophet."

"So, tell us where we can find one.  Since Chuck’s been MIA for years."

"The kid's already on his way here. His name's Kevin."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "How does this, Kevin, know where _here_ is?" Sam asked.

"Did he see this place in a vision or something? Like Chuck?"

"Nope. He's being mind-controlled." Gabriel seemed almost proud.

Dean scrunched up his face. "He was turned into a flying monkey? By who?"

"By me. And it's 'whom' dumbass."

Dean ignored that comment. "You? Why?"

"Hello? Every prophet has an Archangel strapped to their butt. And seeing as how I'm the only one of us left, that Archangel is _me_. And _me_ has to get _his_ ass here to _this_ tablet." Gabriel put the tablet down on the table. "So if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go watch over the little bastard. You two numbskulls sit here, wait for Kevin, and protect the damn tablet!"  With that and a rustle of feathers, Gabriel was gone.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

A few hours later, Kevin pulled up to the cabin. He got out of the car and white light shined against the golden hieroglyphics in Kevin's eyes. When that dissipated, Kevin snapped out of his 'guided by angels' state.

Kevin freaked. "What the? Where am I?" There was a flutter, and Gabriel appeared beside him.

"Kevin Tran!" The Archangel clapped Kevin on the back and grabbed his collar. Gabriel pointed to him, tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Advanced placement, right?" Kevin nodded, too terrified to do much of anything else. "Well welcome, Mr. Tran," Gabriel said, pulling a red bow out of thin air and putting it on the kid's head, "we've been waiting for you."

Gabriel dragged the kid by his collar to the cabin door, opened it, and shoved Kevin inside. Dean and Sam looked at Kevin from the couch and table, respectively, then quickly stood up.

"One prophet, ready to go. He's got a bow and everything." Said Gabriel, smiling insincerely.

"Prophet? Who, me?" Kevin asked, stunned, but still able to remove the bow and drop it on the floor.

"Apparently.   I'm Dean, this is my brother, Sam." Dean nodded towards Gabriel, "and that's your pet Archangel, Gabriel."

"Hey," the Archangel yelled, then made a flicking motion at Dean's crotch. Dean grabbed himself, doubled over, then fell on the floor, whining in pain. Both Sam and Kevin cringed. "I'm nobody's pet," Gabriel finished through gritted teeth. The Archangel grabbed the tablet and thwacked it against the poor kid's chest. "Here. Get reading."

Kevin looked at the tablet in his hands. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but was not able to get it out before Sam spoke.

"How's he supposed to read it if he doesn't know the language?" Sam asked, helping Dean off the floor.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "He's a prophet, you giant dumbass, it's his job to be able to read that thing."

"What's a Leviathan?" Kevin asked innocently. "It hurts a little to look at this thing. Like looking through someone else's glasses.  But I think it - it's about Leviathan, how they came to be, and that God locked them up far away, like in jail... because they're so...they're...they're real, aren't they?" Kevin looked terrified as he hugged the tablet to his chest.

"Yes, advanced placement, they're real." Gabriel informed him, adding, "And they're here."

"Does it say how to kill them," asked Sam. "Because that's been kind of a problem."

"I don't know." Kevin looked down at the tablet and shook his head, "It's not like reading reading. It - it's hard to focus on it too long." Kevin, hugged the tablet tighter and sat down on the couch. "So, these... Leviathans - these monsters are real. And angels, too? Like with wings and everything?"

"Wings? Kind of. Junk?" Dean looked at Gabriel. "Nope. Junkless."

"Bite your tongue, " the Archangel warned.  While still looking at Dean, Gabriel told Kevin, "And yes. We do have wings. Your senses are just too _dull_ to perceive them."

Kevin began rocking in his seat. "Oh man. I don't want to be a prophet."

Gabriel turned his gaze to the prophet, "Well, nut-up kid, because you got no choice. Now, it's time to go."

"Go? Go where?" There was panic in Kevin's voice.

"To somewhere where the Leviathans won't get to you, and you can translate that tablet."

"No," Dean said, "we need him here. With us. So he can tell me and Sam how to gank us some Leviathans."

Gabriel appeared to think about it. He sighed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and two angels appeared. "The moment the boy is done," he instructed them, "take him to his mother and get them somewhere safe."

"Yes Gabriel." The two angels replied.

Gabriel vanished.

Dean walked over to Kevin and put his arm around his shoulders. As Dean led Kevin to the basement, Sam heard his brother tell the prophet, "Time to do your homework."

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

After few days, several panic attacks, and a constant migraine, Kevin finished the translation. He closed the notebook he had been writing in. Dean and Sam looked over to Kevin as the prophet put his pen down. "I'm done." The boy said.

At that moment, the two angels who had been standing off to the side of the room came over, grabbed Kevin by the arms, and whisked him away.

Dean and Sam went over to the table where the notebook lied. "Time to do our homework, Dean."

Dean sighed and picked up the notebook. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to go sit on the couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table and began reading.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Kevin was suddenly in his mother's kitchen, flanked on either side by angels. There was a man wearing a detective's shield standing with his mother, but Kevin was too relieved to see her to really care. "Mom," he said, happy to see his mother again.

"Kevin!" Mrs. Tran said as she embraced her son. "Who are you," she asked, eyeing the angels suspiciously.

"It's ok, Mom. They brought me back. They're...going to take us somewhere safe."

"I doubt that," the detective said. He walked over to the angels and plunged his hand into the one on Kevin's left. "Rock beats scissor." The detective twisted his arm and black veins spread up the angel's neck. Black goo spilled out of the angel's mouth, then he fell to the ground.

The second angle raised his hand towards the detective and twisted it, trying to use his angelic powers against him. But nothing happened.

The detective tilted his head and smiled. "Leviathan beats Angel." The smile left his face and he plunged his other hand into the second angel. Around the Leviathan's hand spilled black goo.

Kevin and his mother watched in horror, unable to move.

The Leviathan withdrew his hand from the second angel. His veins had also turned black, and black goo ran from his nose and mouth. The body fell to the ground. The Leviathan turned towards Kevin and Mrs. Tran, and his appearance changed into that of someone else.

The Leviathan smiled. "Hello, Kevin. My name is Edgar."

**/-/-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Black & Gold is a song by Sam Sparro


	5. Worrisome Heart

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Five: Worrisome Heart***

**/-/-/**

Dick was looking at something on his laptop when Edgar dragged Kevin into his office.  The boy’s mouth was taped shut and his hands were tied behind his back.

“Kevin.  I’m Dick.  I’m thrilled to me you.  Please,” Dick motioned towards the chair in front of the desk to Kevin’s left, “have a seat.”

Edgar brought Kevin to the indicated chair and forced the young man to sit down.

“Don’t be nervous Kevin.”  Dick walked around his desk.  “I’m your number one fan,” he said, then ripped the tape off Kevin’s mouth.  Kevin whimpered.  “By the way, I brought you a present.”  Dick said as he opened the briefcase on his desk and took out the tablet.  He held it out to the prophet.  “Tell me, what’s that say, Kev?”

Kevin half-shrugged.  “I don’t know,” he said looking into Dick’s eyes.

Dick smiled, “Cute.  Edgar?”  

Edgar took out a knife and walked over to Kevin.  Kevin looked terrified and tried to get up.  

Dick put a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and forced him back down.  Dicklooked at Edgar, “Easy Edgar.  Don’t scare the boy.”

Edgar cut the binding on Kevin’s hands. The boy winced as he rubbed his wrist.

“You know, Kevin, I could get you anything you want: a Ferrari, perfect SAT scores, a letter of recommendation that is _guaranteed_ to get you into Princeton.  All you you have to do, is tell me what the tablet says.”

“No,” Kevin said defiantly.

“Let’s put it this way,” Dick picked up his laptop, moved the briefcase aside, then placed the laptop on the table facing Kevin.  Dick clicked a few buttons, and live footage of his mother, gagged and with a knife held to her throat, popped up on screen.  Kevin’s eyes went wide.  “If you don’t translate the tablet for me, I’ll kill your mother,” Dick told him, still wearing his politician smile.

Kevin looked up at Dick and nodded.  Even though he felt like he was betraying the world, he had to save his mother.

“Great,” Dick said, clapping his hands together and grinning, “let’s get started.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Dean and Sam were in Rufus’s cabin.  The younger Winchester typed away at his laptop, while his older brother was reading the notebook Kevin had left behind.  “Okay,” Dean rubbed his eyes with one hand while holding the notebook in the other, “I’ve read this like a thousand times.  We can read this till our eyes bleed,” Dean tossed the book onto the coffee table, “but it ain’t getting any clearer.”

“Okay.  Well, what’s it say?”  Sam asked.

“‘Cut off the head and the body will flounder’.”

 **That’s all he got?  There has to be more.**  “And?”

“And I think we both agree that the head is Dick.  Right?”

Sam nodded, “Right.”

“So,” Dean picked up his beer bottle, “bottom line is we go grab some stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon.  Then we gank Dick.”  Dean took a drink from the bottle.

“Okay, but then what?  What will happen to the rest of the Leviathan?  Are they just gonna drop dead or something?”

Dean shrugged.  “I don’t know,” he took another swig of his beer.  “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Sam’s **are-you-fucking-shitting-me?** bitchface came out again.  “So, ‘ _maybe_ ’ is good enough for you right right now?”

“Please Sammy,” Dean set his empty beer bottle down on the table and rubbed his temples, “one problem at a time, alright?”

Sam huffed.  “Fine.  But it’s not a bad idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate.”

Dean shrugged.  “Who knows?  Maybe this is the catch.  God’s not telling us every detail.  You know?  The word _is_ from God.”  He shrugged again, “I don’t know how much better it’s gonna get.”

Sam sighed.  “Okay, so this weapon.  What do we need to make it?”

“A bone washed in the three bloods of the fallen.”

Sam shifted in his seat.  The younger Winchester had a quizzical look on his face.  “Uh, could you maybe elaborate on that Dean?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.  “The bone needs to be from a righteous mortal,” He let go of the bridge and grabbed the notebook.  He flipped through a few pages, “as light and as good as the Leviathans are hungry and dark.  It needs to be dumped in the three bloods of the fallen: a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, the father of fallen beasts.”  Dean closed the notebook and put it back on the table.

Sam knitted his eyebrows, “A fallen angel...”

Dean took a deep breath.  “Yeah, I know.  I’ll call Cas so we don’t piss off Gabriel.  Again.  Who knows, Cas might even be able to help us figure out the other two.”  Dean stood up.

“Where are you going?”

As Dean walked towards the stairs to the basement, he said, “To call Cas.  Alone.”  

The Elder Winchester went down the stairs and walked to in the middle of the room.  

“Cas.  I have no idea if you still don’t want to see me or not.  And I know this is something that you probably don’t want get involved in.”  Dean looked up, “But, we need your help.”

There was a flutter of wings behind Dean.  The hunter turned around to see Castiel.  The angel wouldn’t exactly meet his eyes.  “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”  Dean swallowed and took a few steps towards the angel.  “Cas, we found a way to kill Dick, but we need your help.”

Cas shifted.  “I can’t fight him.”

“I’m - I’m not asking you to fight,” he said, taking another step closer.  “One of the things we need is the blood of a fallen angel an-”  Dean stopped talking when Cas held out his hand.  There was a vial of blood in it.  Dean looked confused as he took the vial.  “Cas, what-”

“It’s my blood, Dean.”  He said looking into the hunter’s eyes.

Dean still looked confused.  “But you aren’t a fallen angel.”

Dean could see the pain written on the Cas’s face.  “Believe me Dean, I do count as one.”

Dean did not believe him; he thought that what Cas said was the view the angel had of himself.  “Cas, just because of the things you’ve done, that doesn’t make you a fallen angel.”

Even more pain appeared on Cas’s face as the angel looked away.  “I’m not the one who called me that.”

Something painful twisted inside the hunter.  “Cas, I-”

“Is there anything else you need, Dean?”  Cas quickly asked.

After a moment of staring at the angel, Dean cleared his throat.  “Yeah.  For one, we need the bone of a righteous mortal.  Know where we can get one of those?”

Cas seemed to contemplate that for a moment, then met the hunter’s eyes again.  “I will return,” he said, then vanished with a rustle of feathers.

After a few moments, Cas was back.  He stood a few feet closer to Dean than when he had left.  The angel held out a burlap sack towards the hunter.  “Here.  These bones are from Sister Mary Constant.  She was ... definitely a righteous person.  Her bones should be exactly what you need.”

Dean took the sack.  “Thanks Cas.  One more thing.”  Dean shifted.  “The other two kinds of blood we need are from the ruler of fallen humanity and of the father of fallen beasts.  Got any ideas?”

Cas looked away from Dean.  He cleared his throat before speaking.  “The - the blood of the ruler of fallen humanity.  I believe that would, um, be Crowley.  And the the second would - would be that of an Alpha.”

Dean fought hard against showing any frustration.  “And y-...And all the Alphas are dead.”

“Not,” Cas looked down and away before looking back at Dean, “not all of them.  There is one that remains.”

Dean narrowed his eyes in curiosity. “Which one?”

“The Alpha Vampire.  He is still alive. I,” Cas looked at his hands, “I would prefer to not be the one to get it from him.  After what I did to him; what I had Crowley do to him I-”

“Hey,” Dean closed most of the distance between them.  He placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder.  “You’ve done more than enough.  Sammy and I will handle the Alpha.  And Crowley.  You don’t need to worry about them.  I promise.”

Cas gave the hunter a weak, unsure smile, which Dean returned.  In that moment, what he wanted more than anything was to reassure the angel; to tell him everything would be alright.  Dean had barely leaned in when Cas was suddenly gone.

_And what were you just about to do, Winchester?_

Dean mentally shook himself, then went back upstairs. Sam was staring at his computer with his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.  “Well, I talked to Cas.”

Sam let his hand rest on the table.  He looked worried, but not about the conversation Dean had with Cas.  But before Dean could ask him about it, Sam asked, “And?”

Dean hesitated, he wanted to ask Sam what was up, but instead he held up the vial of Cas’s blood in one hand, and the sack in the other.  “Got some bones of a Sister Mary Constant, and the - and the blood of a fallen angel.”  Sam looked puzzled.  “It’s Cas’s,” Dean said, with as little somberness as he could.

Sam’s brow furrowed.  “He counts?”

Dean shrugged a shoulder, “Apparently.”

Sam obviously wanted to ask something about that, but instead he nodded at his laptop.  “Check this out.”

Dean walked over to the table, set the items down on it, then bent over slightly to look at Sam’s laptop.  The younger Winchester had an article up on the screen.  It read, “Roman Acquires Sucrocorp”.

Dean furrowed his brow.  “What’s Sucrocorp?”

“They make food additives,” Sam told him, “namely high-fructose corn syrup.  That crap is in - well, it’s in just about everything - soda, sauces, bread...”

Dean closed his eyes.  “Please don’t say ‘pie’.”

Sam had a semi-apologetic look on his face, when he answered, “That too.”

That pissed Dean off.  “Bastards.”  Dean stood up straight.  “So now what?  Roman’s not doing restaurants anymore?”

“He’s moved past that.  Now he’s making some of the ingredients that are used in products that resturants buy.  And that go into food at grocery stores, Gas n’ Sips, vending machines...”

“Can we do anything about it?”  Asked Dean.  He was worried that he’d never have any of his precious pie again.

“Short of becoming terrorists and attacking their trucks and plants?  No, there’s nothing we can do about it.”  After a moment, Sam asked, “So, what did Cas say about the bloods of the ruler of fallen humanity and the father of fallen beasts?”

Dean started walking away from the table, scratching the back of his head.  He turned around.  “Well, he said the ruler of fallen humanity was Crowley.”

“Well, that makes since.  And we can summon Crowley.  But how are we going to get him to give us some of his blood?”  Dean shrugged.  “Great.  ... And the blood of the father of fallen beasts?”

“An Alpha.”

Sam looked confused again.  “I thought all the Alphas were, um, were dead.”

“Cas said there’s one let.”

“Which one?”

“The vampire.”

Sam rolled his eyes, then ran a hand through his hair.  “Super, and how are we supposed to get blood from him?”

Again Dean shrugged.  “Crowley should know where he is.”

“Then what?”

“Like I said, one problem at a time Sammy.  Now, let’s summon us the ‘ruler of fallen humanity’.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The tablet sat to the left of the laptop Kevin was typing the translation into; a recommendation letter to Princeton the right.  Dick Roman was leaning over the prophet’s shoulder.  Kevin stopped typing, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

“You done?”  Dick asked.  Kevin nodded and Dick clapped him on the back.  “You’ve done well.  Princeton will be lucky to have you.”

Kevin looked up at Dick, worry written all over his face.  “What about my mom?”

“Make the call.” Dick told Edgar.

Edgar took out his phone, dialed a number, then held it to his ear.  “Release her.  But stress the consequences of talking.”  Edgar hung up.

“Edgar, I’m going to need you to drop in on an old friend.”  Dick looked back down at Kevin, he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  Kevin looked at Dick’s hand, then back up to the Leviathan’s fake face.  “But Kevin.  You I’m going to need to stick around a little while longer.”

**/-/-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Worrisome Heart is a song by Melody Gardot.


	6. Sugar Is Bad For You, Just Ask The Vampires

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Six: Sugar Is Bad For You, Just Ask The Vampires**

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean were on the first floor of Rufus’s cabin.  They had drawn the symbols around the bowl of ingredients they needed to summon the King of Hell Sam tossed a match into the bowl.  Flames rose up and a moment later Crowley appeared.

“Hello, boys,” he said with a smile.  “Figured this would happen sooner or later.  What with the tablet saying that you’d need my blood to bring down Dick.”

“How do you know what the tablet said?”  When Crowley simply smiled, Dean rolled his eyes.  “Okay, never mind.  You gonna give us the blood or not?”

“Happily.  But not quite yet.  I’m all for chopping Dick, but I can’t have you two morons running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I?  Do you know the sheer number of abominable spells my enemies can use that blood for?  It’s appalling.”

“Then when?” Dean asked, rather annoyed.

“Once you’ve got all the other components.  I assume the most difficult part will be the fallen angel blood.  Given the role the two of you played in their little apocalypse, I can’t imagine Heaven’s choirboys are wetting their vestments to do you a - what’s the word? - solid.  Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve.”

No way Dean - or Sam, for that matter - would tell Crowley that Cas was still alive.  Or that they had an Archangel on their side.  “I wish.”

“I bet you do,” Crowley said coyly.

“Don’t worry about the angel blood,” Sam told the demon.  “We’ll get it one way or another.  You’ll just have to be ready the next time we call.  And you could probably provide us with the Alpha blood too, right?”

“Fine on the next time bit. But what makes you boys think that I could help you with Alpha blood.?”

“Well,” Sam said, “I figure that before all the Alphas were” Sam shifted, “wiped out, you must have kept some of their blood around. Maybe just for kicks.  Or maybe for something else.”

“Now why didn’t I think of that,” Crowley seemed to ask himself honestly.  “Well, I don’t.  But I do have it on good authority that one of the Alphas is still ... up and kicking.”

Thanks to Cas, Dean and Sam knew that Crowley was telling the truth.  But admitting they knew that would make the demon suspicious.  So both brother’s played along.

“Oh yeah?  On whose authority?”  Dean asked.

“Well mine, of course.  A wily character, that Alpha Vampire.  Somehow he escaped before Godstiel went all nuclear on the place.”

“And you know this how?”  Asked Sam.

“You know what they say: keep your friends close, and your enemies,” Crowley waved his hand in the air, “blah blah blah.”

“So you’re keeping tabs on the guy?” Dean assumed.

“Oh, most definitely.  He moves around quite a lot, that Alpha.  But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt.”

After a moment of Crowley just standing there, silent, Dean said, frustrated, “Okay. Then where, jackass?”

The King of Hell smiled then disappeared.  The top of the table burst into flames, which quickly died down, leaving behind the name of the location carved into the table.

“Hoople, North Dakota.”  Sam read.  

“A piece of paper would’ve worked.”  Dean said to no one in particular.  

The brothers exchanged glances, then they both grabbed what they needed to and hit the road.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean were in a Gas n’ Sip convenience store in Hoople, trying to find something to eat that did not have Dick’s ‘special sauce’ in it.

Dean saw a man putting more than a _little_ too much ketchup on his hotdog - as in the poor dog was drowning in it.  He got Sam’s attention, then nodded towards the man.  “Check out that guy.  He seem a little out of it to you?”

Sam looked over.  “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?”  Dean nodded towards a woman that was staring at a refrigerator containing bottled water.  “What about her?”  There was another man holding two of the same chocolate bar, blankly looking from one to the other, but it did not look like he was trying to decide between them.  “Or Mr. Picky over there.”

Sam nodded.  “Like those Turducken people.  It’s starting.”  Sam picked up a can and read its ingredients.  “It’s the corn syrup.  Everything in the store is laced with it.”

“Everything?”  Dean asked, then looked over at the man who was still pumping ketchup onto his hotdog, the condiment now spilling all over his hand.  “Damn it.  I need my road food, Sam!”

“That’s what Dick’s banking on.”

Dean pointed to a pie.  “Hey,” he picked up the pie.  “This one says ‘natural’.”  Dean smiled nervously, “Th-tha-that mean’s it’s safe.  Right?”  He asked with hope.

Sam grabbed the pie and put it back on the shelf.  “I hate to break it to you, Dean, but corn syrup _is_ natural.  Technically.”

Dean gave a small whimper.  “So what the fuck are we supposed to eat?”

Sam held up one of those little shopping baskets.  All it had was bananas and bottled water.

“Like I said: what are we going to eat?”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Dean and Sam sat in a car outside the house where the Alpha Vampire was rumored to have been.  Dean looked through the binoculars.  “House is dark,” he said, then handed to the binoculars to Sam.  

The younger Winchester looked through them and saw the same thing: nothing.  Sam lowered the binoculars.  “Doesn’t mean there isn’t anyone in it.”

Dean shrugged.  “Might as well find out.”

The two got out of the car, grabbed machetes out of the back, and crept up to the house.  Dean turned the handle and pushed the door open.  The entryway was dark, but a room off to the left had a light on.  Dean, followed by Sam, walked into the room.  There were three bodies laid out on a large wooden dining room table.  The two walked over to the bodies.  

“Watch yourself,” Dean told his brother.

The elder hunter looked closer at one of the bodies.  It’s mouth - burned around the edges - was agape, and inside of it were pointy teeth.  The other two bodies were the same way - burned around the mouth with sharp teeth.

“Vampires,” Dean said.  “They look dead, except for their heads still being screwed on.”  Dean looked at Sam, “You know a way to kill vamps with battery acid?”

Sam shook his head.  “The only way I know to kill a vamp is beheading.”

“Tell that to them.”

Sam looked at Dena, then he looked past his brother to the wall behind him.  He nodded towards the wall, “Check out that wall.  Something seem weird to you?”

Dean looked at the wall.  Something definitely seemed off.  “Yeah.  See if you can find something that might open it.”

Sam went over to the wall’s built-in bookcase and shifted the books on the shelves.  He found what looked like a doorbell.  “Found something.  Heads up.”  Dean and Sam had their machetes at the ready when the younger hunter pressed the button and the wall split in the middle and opened inward into a pink room with a bed.  As the doors opened, a young woman in a floral pink dress stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and faced them.  She looked terrified as clung to a teddy bear, and backed up against the mantelpiece behind her.

Sam realized that their weapons could be frightening the girl.  “Dean, machete,” he said and the two sheathed their blades.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Dean told her.  “Look,” Dean showed her his teeth, “no fangs, see?”

“We just wanna talk,” Sam said in a calm voice.

The girl nodded.  As she walked towards them, Dean started to take off his jacket.  She stopped and looked a little frightened again.  “It’s ok,” he told her, then finished taking off his jacket.  “Come here.”  She was hesitant, but ended up complying.  Dean put the jacket around her shoulders.

The girl gave a small smile.  “Thank you,” she said, before leading them to a room across from the pink one they just walked out of.  As she passed by the table, and saw the bodies, she looked almost a little sad.  She turned her eyes back to the direction she was walking.  She got to the room and groped for the light switch to the right side of the open archway.  Dean and Sam followed her into the living room where she sat down in a chair while the younger Winchester took a seat on the couch.

“Anything I can get you?”  Dean asked.

“Some tea would be nice.  The kitchen is next to the dining room.”

Dean gave her a little smile. “Okay.”  He walked off towards the kitchen.

“So, my name is Sam.  That other guy’s my brother, Dean.”

She smiled slightly. “Emily.”

Sam gave her a warm smile back.  “Emily, that’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Um, why are you and your brother here?”

“We needed some help from the vampire called the Alpha.  Do you know who that is?”

She nodded, “Yes, he’s the one who feeds off me.  None of the others are allowed to.”

Dean came back with the tea.  She looked grateful when he handed her the cup.

“This is Emily.”  Sam told his brother.

Dean gave her a small smile,  “Hey Emily.  I guess Sam told you who we are.”  She nodded.  “Good.  So...How long have you been here?”

The young woman sipped her tea before she answered.  “Since I was eight.  My mom left me at the playground while she went across the street to the store.  My step-dad wasn’t the nicest person.  He’d hit my mom... and me.  So, when a man approached me, told me that I was the prettiest girl on the whole playground, and that he could take me somewhere where I would be safe, and truly loved and cared for, I said yes.  And I’ve been living with these...things...ever since.  At least until now.”

Dean and Sam both understood that with the homelife she told them she had, that it would make sense why she would jump at the chance to leave when it presented itself.

“Do you have any idea why they keep you here?”  Sam asked her.

“He told me that I’m one of his special girls.  There were some of them whose job it was to make sure I was ready for him, the Alpha, whenever he came.  They would wash me, give me IV bags every day, - it’s my only food - so my blood’s pure.”

“Do you know how long you’ve been here?”

She nodded.  “About 12 years.”  She gave a small half shrug, “Virgins are a delicacy.  He always has at least one of us on hand.”  She sipped her tea.

“Well, don’t worry, okay?  We’ll take you away from here.  Get you somewhere safe.”  Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

They needed to know more before they got her out of there, though.  “The three on the table,” Dean said it like a question.

“They take care of the Alpha when he’s here.  Or, they did.”

“Do you know what happened to them?” Asked Sam.

“Sort of. I mean, I know a week ago they came back from what they said was an easy hunt.  Three humans just came with them, they didn’t even put up a fight.  But the moment the vampires bit into them, they pulled away, screaming in pain.  They died practically immediately.”

Sam looked to Dean, then back to the girl.  “The ones who didn’t?”

“Only one of them didn’t feed off the humans.  When he saw what happened, he switched to animals.  He’s out hunting now.”

Dean motioned for he and Sam to stand away from the girl from a minute.  “Never heard of vamps being allergic to humans before.”  He said to Sam in a hushed tone.

Sam’s thinking face appeared. “Maybe - maybe there’s something in the corn syrup,”  he whispered.  “I mean, think about it.  We’ve already seen what it does to people.”

Dean nodded.  “Turns them into easy prey.”

“Right.  Well, maybe Dick put something in the corn syrup that not only dumbs people down, but that’s also is toxic to vampires.”  Sam walked back over to the couch and sat down.  Dean moved backed to where he was standing.  “Do you know where the Alpha is now?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.  Maybe.  He has this place he goes when something’s wrong.  He calls it his retreat.”  Sam took out his cell phone and the girl squinted at the device.  “What’s that?”

“It’ll help us find the Alpha.”  Dean told her.  “All we need is an address.”

“I don’t know the address.  But, I do remember things that might help you find the place.”


	7. It's In The Food Supply

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Seven: It’s In Food Supply**

**/-/-/**

Emily sat in the car while Sam and Dean went into the supermarket.  When they came out, Sam was carrying a bag of fresh vegetables and fruit.

Dean frowned, “This isn’t right, Sammy.  A warrior shouldn’t have to eat rabbit food.”

“Dean, you’ll be fine.  It’ll probably even do you some good.”

“You don’t know that, “ Dean said, completely serious.  “Maybe it won’t.  What if after everything I die choking on a piece of celery?”

Sam rolled his eyes and changed the subject.  “What’s next on the list?”

“Well, if we’re going after the Alpha, we’ll need dead man’s blood.”

“Which means a morgue.”

Dean saw a man sitting on a nearby bench.  He was drinking out of one of those large fountain-drink cups, like from a gas station. “Maybe not,” Dean said, then stopped in his tracks.

Sam looked back at his brother then stopped walking himself.  He tilted his head in confusion, but before he could ask Dean anything, the elder Winchester nodded to the man on bench.  Sam turned back around and saw what his brother was looking at.  “After all, we are swimming in Vamptonite.”

“Vamptonite?”

Dean looked at his brother like he was an idiot.  “Vampire.  Kryptonite.”

“Right,” Sam said before  the two made their way over to the bench.  

“Excuse me sir,” Sam said.  The man looked at them, and stopped sipping his drink.  “We’re with the Red Cross.”  Sam took out his FBI badge and held it up for the man to see, though the man just kept looking at Sam’s face.  “There’s an emergency shortage and we’re gonna need you to...”  The man continued to look at them vacantly, but resumed sipping his drink.  “And you’re not getting a word of this, are you?”

The man did not respond.  Dean rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers in the man’s face.  “Hey,” he said, then sat down next to the man.  “Hold out your arm.  We need your blood.”  

“D-” Sam did not finish what he was going to say because the man held out his arm - just like that - without question.

Dean held up his hands and gave Sam a _well-it-worked_ face.  The older hunter took a syringe out of his jacket pocket and held it towards his brother.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”  The younger Winchester asked.

Dean shrugged.  “Tap the keg.”

Sam looked around.  “What, here?”

“Why not?  Look around, Sammy.  It’s fuckin’ Woodstock.  Everybody’s hopped up on the brown acid.  We don’t need any song and dance.  So just do it.”

Rather than argue about why he was the one who had to do it, Sam took the syringe.  The younger hunter put down the bag of groceries and sat next to the man.  Dean put his arm around the compliant man, and Sam took the cap off the syringe.  The younger Winchester looked around once more, then stuck the needle into a vein in the man’s hand.

“Ow!” The man said, startling the hunters a little. A “That hurts,” quickly followed the ‘ow’, but the man did not fight them.

Sam finished drawing some of the man’s blood, then put the cap back on the syringe.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

That night, as Dean was driving, he and Sam asked Emily several questions, trying to determine where the retreat was.  After they got a few answers, Sam was able to do a search on his phone for a monastery within 300 miles of the house where Emily had been kept.  He found only one location that she could have been taken to.  When they got to the monastery, Emily confirmed it was the place they had brought her.

Instead of going in right away and just leaving Emily in the car, Dean and Sam drove her to a motel.  After setting her up with the TV, Sam gave her a piece of paper.

“Here.”  Sam handed her the paper.  “This is the phone number for a friend of ours, Jody Mills.  If we aren’t back by dawn, call her.  She’ll take care of you.  And use this,” Sam said, handing her a cell phone.  She took the phone and smiled.

Dean opened the door, Sam just behind him.

“Sam?”  Emily said.  They turned around “Thank you.”

He smiled at her, “No problem, Emily.”  Then he and Dean left the room.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

It was daytime when the brothers got to the monastery.

“Well,” Dean said, “this time of day, most of them should be sleeping.  They won’t know what hit them.” Sam was sitting with his back to Dean, his expression that of worry.  When he did not respond, Dean said, “Hey.  You with me?”

Sam still looked at the building, “Yeah.”

Dean could tell something was up.  “What?”

Sam turned to Dean.  “Are - are you sure you just wanna charge in there, machetes blazing?  Because last time I went after the Alpha, I had eleven other hunters with me.  And most of them didn’t make it out.”

“Yeah, well, you got a better idea?”

“Maybe,” Sam said, half shrugging.

Sam told Dean his plan.  Dean thought it was stupid, but agreed to go along with it.

**/-/-/**

Sam and Dean, with machetes in their holsters, walked up to the monastery's entrance.  When they got to the door, Sam noticed that it was open.  He pushed it lightly, and the door opened a crack.

“It’s open.” Sam told Dean.  The younger hunter went through the door and someone grabbed him and pulled him off to the left. Dean called out to his brother, and the moment he had both feet inside the door, the elder hunter got grabbed from behind.

The vampires disarmed the Winchesters, taking away their machetes and their syringes full of the bench-guy’s blood.  Sam and Dean were then dragged down a few corridors, into a dining room that was lit by candles and sunlight.  The Alpha sat at the far end of the table.

“The Winchesters.  Interesting.”  Said the papa vampire with a smile.

Just then, a door on the left side of the room opened.  Out of it walked Emily, who went to lean on the Alpha’s chair.

“Emily?”

“Hi Sam,” She smiled rather innocently at him.

“Wow,” said Dean.  “For a girl raised in a basement, you’re one hell of an actress.”

“I had to.  You were gonna hurt my daddy, “she said, rubbing the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Well kid, you get the trophy in Stockholm Syndrome.  And fyi, we weren’t going to hurt your ‘daddy’.”

Emilie smiled, “I’m sure you tell that to all the ... monsters.”

“We’re here to talk.” Sam told the them, “That’s it.”

The Alpha laughed.  “Of course you do.  Now that my people have taken away your means of killing us.”

“We, well, we uh, figured you might hold a grudge.”  Dean said, trying to act innocent.

The Alpha continued to smile.  “Ah, you mean because you captured me, tortured me, and sold me to the King of Hell?”

“Actually, that was mostly our grandpa.”  The vampire that stood behind Dean grabbed him, then slammed his head against the table.  Dean fell to his knees, blood dripped out of his mouth.  He grunted as he stood back up.  “Thank you.  That was awesome.”

The Alpha’s smile widened.  “I’m going to enjoy drinking you slowly.”

“Just listen,” Sam said forcefully.  “You _need_ us.”

“Yes, as my dinner.”  The Alpha nodded to the vampires behind the Winchesters.  The vampire grabbed the hunters by their biceps.

As the vampire dragged them towards the Alpha, Sam shouted, “We know what’s killing your children!”

The Alpha held up a hand and the vampires holding them stopped.  The Alpha looked Sam over, like he was intrigued.  He did not look at the vampires holding the two when he told his sevents to, “Let the boys go.”  The alpha put his hand down.  “I’m listening.”

“What do you know about Leviathan?” Asked the younger Winchester.

The Vampire tilted his head slightly.  “A bit.  Why?”

“Because they are the ones who are poisoning the food supply.”

The smile left the Alpha’s face, though he did not seem to believe Sam.  “Dick didn’t mention that when we met for dinner last fall.  We made lots of plans.  He and I are on excellent terms.”

“You sure about that?” Asked Dean.  “Did he mention the part where he was going to turn all the humans into stoneheads?”

The smile returned to the Alpha’s face.  “Of course.  He said that grabbing a snack would be easier than ever.”

“Yeah, I bet he did,” Dean said under his breath.

Before the Alpha could say anything about his brother’s comment, Sam interjected, sounding slightly surprised.  “He said you’d all live together, - vampires and Leviathan - didn’t he?  You really believe him?  Come on.  You think your kin are dying by accident?  There’s _pesticide_ in the formula!”

The Alpha picked up the goblet of blood on the table. “I can see how it would suite you to think so.  You need me on your side.”

As the Alpha sipped from the goblet, Sam continued, “Look, we aren’t the ones burning from the inside out.  Just think about it.  Whatever deal he made with you... it was crap.”  The Alpha looked surprised, “I know this might sound insane, but you gotta trust us.”

“Do I now?”  The Alpha looked both Sam and Dean over again.   He put the goblet down and clasped his hands together.  “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because we can stop Dick,” Sam said.  “Stop all of it.  We just...We need your blood.  For the weapon.”

The Alpha laughed again.  “So, now you want to prevent the extermination of my race?”

“No,” Dean told him honestly.  “But it beats going down with you.”

The door to the left opened again, but not enough for either Dean or Sam to see who was on the other side.

“Allen, darling,” the Alpha said and motioned with his finger, “come.”  A young boy entered the room, and moved to stand on the other side of the Alpha’s chair.  “Allen, what’s wrong?”  The Alpha asked the boy.  He seemed to be truly concerned with whatever seemed to be troubling the boy.

“Edgar’s here.”  Allen told him.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.   After what Sam and Dean had told the Alpha, when the vampire had heard Edgar’s name, it seemed to the younger hunter that what he had said had gotten through - that the Alpha was troubled by Edgar’s arrival.  The Alpha dismissed Allen.

“Wow,” said Dean sarcastically, “isn’t that a funny coincidence.  Okay, we need soap, cleanser - anything with borax in it.  And knives.”  Dean’s voice held a tone of urgency to it.

The Alpha made a ‘shooing’ motion towards the Winchesters, “Put them in the study.”

The vampires behind Sam and Dean grabbed the boys arms once more.

“What?  No!” Sam tried to wrench himself out the the vampire’s grip. “No, wait!”

“Word of advice, boys.”  The Alpha shook his head.  “You don’t live through centuries of fire, ice, and continental divide... by jumping to conclusions.”

The vampires turned Sam and Dean around and pushed them towards the door.

**/-/-/**

Sam called out to the Alpha, “You’re making a mistake!  Listen!  Wait!”


	8. Pac Man, True Blood, And The Devil You Know

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Eight:  Pac Man, True Blood, And The Devil You Know**

**/-/-/**

The vampires dragged the Winchesters into the study.  After the doors shut, Dean and Sam turn around.  There was a refrigerated cabinet filled with several bags of blood and a few empty bags hung from medical stands.

Dean tried the door handle, but it would not budge.  Sam went over to the windows, but none of them looked like they would open.

Sam looked worriedly at his brother.  “You think Edgar’s here because they somehow figured out that the Alpha’s blood can be used for a weapon against the Leviathan?”

“I don’t know, Sam, but I think any way you slice it, you got Pac Man and True Blood in the same room and that’s bad news.”  Dean asked with curiosity, “Why the hell do you think he locked us in here?”

“Well, we are his enemy.  I mean, they’re like practically monster cousins.  Who would you give the benefit of the doubt to?  For all we know Surcro poisoning vamps is an accident.  Maybe the Leviathan will fix it.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”  Dean pointed at the door.  “You got the oldest monster on earthing thinking that he can hold his own because he always _has_.”

Sam hated to admit it, but Dean was right.

Dean noticed an IV needle attached to the end of a tube coming from one of the blood bags.  He held it up.  “You think you can pick a lock with this?”

Sam looked at Dean, his expression read of **course I can** , and took the needle.  “But Dean...The vamps took all of the Vamptonite.”

“You mean,” Dean bent over and took a syringe out of his boot, “this Vamptonite?”  He gave his brother a smug smile.

Sam half-smiled and went to pick the lock.  They went down a flight of stairs; Sam was grabbed at the bottom. The vampire tried to bite at the left side his neck, but Sam managed to keep away from his teeth long enough and at the right angle for Dean to stab it in the neck with the Vamptonite.  The vampire screamed as his flesh began to burn, then he fell to the floor.  Dean was definitely satisfied with that results.

“Okay, let’s go find our machetes.  They’ve gotta be around here somewhere.”

**/-/-/**

Dean and Sam found their machetes, then made their way back to the dining room.  Walking down the hall, they heard a some sort of muffled sound and a girl’s scream.  They presumed it was Emily.  

The elder Winchester went back to the front entrance of the dining room, while Sam found the door he had seen Emily and Allen walk out of earlier.  Then there was the sound of water splashing and something sizzling.

Dean turned the corner just as Edgar punched the Alpha.  Quietly, Dean crept up behind Edgar; but the Leviathan must have heard him.  Edgar turned around, knocked the machete out of Dean’s hand, then grabbed the hunter by the lapels of his jacket.  Sam came through the door silently, snuck up behind Edgar, and cut off his head.

Dean, panting slightly, says to the Alpha.  “Now do you believe us?”

The look on the Alpha’s face was acknowledgement enough.  The papa vampire sat back down at the table, then sliced his wrist with his long fingernails over an empty glass.  He picked up the glass and held it out towards Sam.  The younger hunter took the glass from the Alpha.

“For taking care of Edgar.  Now go.”

Sam looked down at the glass, then exchanged a glance with his brother, then Dean told the Alpha, “We aren’t leaving without the little boy.”

The Alpha scoffed then asked, “Are you joking?”

Dean was completely serious.  “Does it look like we’re joking?  And how many other kids you got here, freak?”

“I just helped you, gave you what you needed to kill Roman, and you’re calling me a ‘freak’?  That isn’t the most polite thing to do Mr. Winchester.  You're just lucky that we are on the same side of this now.”

Dean asked the question a little more forcefully this time, “How many other kids you got?”

The Alpha looked Dean in the eyes, “None.”  He then clenched his jaw then called for Emily, who was still in the room.

“Yes, Daddy?”  She said, coming to stand at the Alpha’s left.

“Help Allen with his coat.  He’s leaving with the hunters.”

Emily looked a little sad at that, but she complied.  “Yes, Daddy.”

The Alpha extended the glass out a little further towards Sam.  “Take it and go.”  Sam took the glass and started to head towards the front of the room.  “What?  No ‘thank you’?  Oh, right.  Your -”

“I wouldn’t leave this too close to body for too long,” Dean said, interrupting the Alpha as he hit Edgar’s head with his foot.

The Alpha stood up as the door to the left opened and Allen came out.  Tears were streaming down the boy’s face.   He ran to the Alpha, who bent down to hug the boy.  Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to the boy.  “There, there, child.”  The Alpha said, stroking the boy’s hair.  “Everything will be alright.  These men will take you back to your parents.”  The boy pulled away, and the Alpha cupped his cheek.  “Now go,” he said softly, and the boy followed his orders and went to stand next to Dean.  The Alpha stood up and told Dean, “Take the boy to his mother, not his father.”  Dean nodded.

The boy grabbed the hunter’s hand and wiped tears off his face with his free hand.  Dean almost felt bad they were taking him away from the Alpha.  Almost.

As the Winchesters and the boy started to head out of the room, the Alpha called “Winchesters!” grabbing their attention, “I’ll see you next season.”

“Looking forward to it.” Dean told him, and he, the boy, and Sam all left the monastery.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The brothers managed to find the boy’s mother and get him home safely.  When they got back to the motel Dean and Sam plopped down on their beds and the elder Winchester turned on the tv.  A pretty blonde woman and a graying man were reporting the news.  Which of course, once again, had something to do with Dick Roman.

The man said that Dick’s stock went sky-high when he acquired Sucrocorp, and that people should invest in the company.  The woman disagreed with him, saying they should “wait and see” a while before buying in to the company, telling the graying man that it was ‘a new sector’ for Roman.  The male reporter went on to say that, at present, Dick was ‘holed up at Sucrocorp.

Dean turned off the TV.

“‘Holed up at Sucrocorp.’”  Dean repeated, then exchanged a glance with his brother.

“In the morning,” Sam said as he turned off the light next to the bed.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The next morning, the Winchesters gathered their things and headed back to Rufus’s cabin.  Now that they had the Alpha’s blood, Crowley should be willing to give them his own.

When they got back to the cabin, they opened the door to find a very distraught Gabriel pacing back and forth.  He was muttering to himself things like.  “How could I let this happen?”  and “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“Gabriel?”  Sam was actually concerned about the Archangel.

“What’s with the freak-out party of one?”

Gabriel stopped pacing, and turned around to face the Winchesters, his expression was that of shame, anger, and confusion.  “I lost him.”

“Lost who, Gabriel?” Sam asked, confused, and a bit more concerned than he was a moment ago.

“Kevin.”  Gabriel looked away.  “I lost Kevin.”

“What? !”  Sam and Dean both yelled.  Gabriel began pacing again.

“The two angels, the ones that took Kevin to his mother... I went to the house when they hadn’t checked in...They were dead.  It was the Leviathans.  They k-... They must have taken Kevin.”  The angel stopped pacing and dropped to his knees.  “Oh Father, I’ve fucked up.  Big time.  I fucked up big time.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance.  “Can’t you find him?”  Dean asked.  “I mean, aren’t you practically shackled to the kid or something?”

Gabriel nodded.  “I was busy.  There was a tug, but I ignored it.  There was just so much to do.  Now, I have know idea where the kid is. He’s - he’s hidden from me.”

“So you’re telling us that you were too damn busy to take care of your own prophet?”  The next thing Dean knew, he was being pinned against the wall by the five-foot-eight Archangel. Gabriel held his other hand in the direction of Sam, keeping the younger Winchester at bay.

“Look, I love Castiel, like I love all of my brothers and sisters.  But do you how bad the boy fucked up Heaven?  How big of a mess it is up there?  Father brought me back to fix that mess.  But you have now idea how hard that’s been; how broken Heaven is.  And I’m the one who has to pick up the pieces.”

Gabriel was falling apart.  He had obviously been put in charge of more things than he had ever been before, and it was breaking him.  He needed help.

“We’ll get Kevin back, Gabriel,” Sam told him.  “I promise.  Just worry about Heaven.  Dean and will save him.  We’ll save everyone.  It’s what we do.”

Gabriel looked back at Sam, then released bother brothers with a small, shaky sigh.  “Have - have you found out how to take them down yet?”

“Yeah,” Sam said.  “And we’ve got almost everything we need.  All we have to do is get blood from the ruler of fallen humanity.”

“Who?”  Gabriel chuckled darkly.  “Crowley?  Good luck with that.”  The Archangel paused.  “You two, if you need any help, call me.  Got it?”  This time, he actually waited for them to nod, before taking off.

“Let’s just call Crowley,” Dean said, “and get this shit over with.”

Over the course of the next few minutes, Dean and Sam gathered, drew, and placed everything they needed for the summoning spell.  Dean tossed a match into the bowl and again flames burst out of it.  They soon died down, but Crowley did not appear right away.

“Bastard stood us up,” Dean said after a few minutes.

Crowley appeared. “No, I was just, tied up for a few moments.  So.  You boys got the ingredients already?  Even the Angel blood?”

“Even the Angel blood,” Dean confirmed.

“Now how did you manage that?  Oh wait.  I know.”  Crowley snapped and two demons appeared holding up a broken, bleeding, but still conscious, Castiel.

Sam looked surprised and distraught,.

Dean’s heart dropped.  “Cas?”  His voice was weak.

The demons pretty much dragged Cas near the Winchesters.  They shoved the angel onto the ground.

“Cas!”  Dean shouted as he went to the angel’s side.

“Relax,” Crowley said as Dean helped Cas up.  The Winchester glared daggers at the demon.  “He’ll be fine.  I only had a _little_ fun with him.  I’m saving the good stuff for later.”

Dean was livid,  “You son of a bitch!”  

“Yeah, yeah yeah,” Crowley said, rolling his eyes.  “The only reason I brought him back to you is because you need him to get Dick.”  Crowley looked down at Cas.  “You can get the dets on that from him later.”  He looked back up at Sam.  “You’ll be needing this.”  Crowley held up a vial of blood.

“Really?” Sam asked in disbelief. “Ready to go, just like that?”

“What can I say?  I’m a model of efficiency.”

“Is that right?” Asked the younger Winchester.  “Then why were you late.”

“Dick had me in a devil’s trap.  I must say, the chomper’s not an idiot.  He knows what you two are after.”

Sam looked at Dean, who had moved to his younger brothers side.  Dean had put Cas’s arm around his neck, while the hunter wrapped his arm around the angel’s waist.

Sam looked back at Crowley.  “So what did he offer you?”

“A fair deal.  In exchange for giving you the wrong blood.  But don’t worry your pretty little heads.  It’s mine.  The real deal.”

Dean scoffed bitterly.  “And why should we trust you?”

“Good God, don’t.  Never trust anyone.  A lesson I learned from my last business partner.”  Crowley looked Cas.

Dean’s grip on the angel’s waist tightened slightly.

Sam  clenched his jaw briefly then said, “All right.  Give us the blood.”

“Certainly.  And btw, your prophet’s at Sucrocorp.  Laters.”  And just like that, Crowley was gone.”


	9. Secrets And Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully Dean isn’t too out of character in this chapter. I would hope that the way I’ve been building it up that his behavior could be deemed plausible. But, please, let me know what you think!

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Nine:  Secrets And Lies**

**/-/-/**

The angel had lost consciousness the moment Crowley had disappeared.   It was almost as if Cas held on until Crowley had left in order to protect them if need be.

Cas’s face was bruised, cut, and bloody.  Like someone had hit him again and again and again...  

It took all of Dean’s strength not to break down; to yell; to not wrap his arms around the angel and cry until he had no more tears left.  He was so distraught that he did not even take time to think about why he wanted to do those things, even though reacting in any of those ways would be abnormal for him.

Before they laid Cas down on the couch, the two brothers worked together to rid the angel of his coat and blazer.  Sam then helped Dean set Cas on the couch.

The younger Winchester got some rags and soaked them in water.  He handed them to Dean who took them and began to gently clean the wounds on the angel’s face, being careful of the open cuts.  Sam backed away from the two.  He tried to think of some sort of excuse to leave the two alone.  “I’ll just... I’ll be in the basement, getting things ready.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice was deeper than normal, and no one but Sam - except maybe Bobby - would have been able to hear the small shake in his voice, “okay Sam.”

The moment the younger Winchester was out of sight, Dean looked down at the angel’s hand.  He placed the rag on the table, then undid buttons on left cuff of his shirt.  He pulled it back and something turned in his gut at the sight of ligature marks on Castiel’s wrist.  

“Oh, God, Cas.”  Dean whispered.  He placed his right hand on the top of Cas’s head, then ran his thumb softly over the part of angel’s forehead that was not injured.  He did not think how girly it was, or of how the gesture could have been deemed romantic.  All he wanted to do was comfort the angel, even though the he was asleep as he did so.  

Dean gently took Cas’s hand in his.  He rubbed circles on the back of the angel’s hand.  He did not realize he was doing this, or touching Cas’s forehead, for a long while.  Once he did, he decided he did not care.

After a few minutes of staring at the angel’s face, watching it slowly but surely repair itself, Dean had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss the angel on the forehead.  And he did, very gently.

Dean replaced his lips with his own forehead, and just sat there for a few moments, stroking the angel’s hair and holding his hand.  Dean pulled his head away from Cas, but did not remove his hands.

After another twenty minutes, Cas began to stir.  Dean froze briefly, then quickly removed his hands.

Cas groaned.

“Cas?”  The hunter said softly.  “Cas?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean cleared his throat, “yeah Cas, it’s me.”

Cas blinked a few times, then looked quizzically at the hunter.  “Were you ... holding my hand and stroking my hair?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I - I was - ”

Sam would never knew how grateful Dean was for coming up the stairs at that moment.

“Cas.  Hey, buddy.  You alright?”

“Yes, Sam.”  Cas sat up and swung his legs of the couch.  “I am fine.”

Sam smiled, relief visible on his face.  “Good, I’m glad.”  Sam cleared his throat.  “Because there’ something I wanted to ask you.”

“Geeze, Sammy, the guy just woke up, give him a minute.”

“It’s alright, Dean.  Sam, what do you wish to ask me?”

Sam looked to the floor and shifted his feet.  “Well, um...” He met the angel’s eyes.  “What did Crowley mean when he said that we need you to help get Dick?”

Dean wanted to tell his brother to shut up, but the truth was, if they _needed_ Cas, then they _needed_ to know why.

“He was mistaken.  I will wait here.  You should bring Meg, though.  She would be quite useful.”

“Cas, I -” Dean started.

“Meg will help you.  I know she will.”

Cas was obviously hiding something, and was trying desperately to avoid it.

“Okay, Cas.  Why would Meg help us?”  Asked Dean.

Cas shifted.  “Remember after we went shopping at that liquor store?  Then I got a call?”

“Yeah.  You said it was from Gabriel.”

“Yeah, well, it was Meg.”  He looked down at his hands then back into Dean’s eyes.  “She was in trouble.  Crowley’s demons were after her.  I saved her.  She said she ' _owed me one'_.  I thought I was repaying the debt, so I was confused.  She said that wasn’t the case because for the first few weeks she was watching me, she thought it was hilarious to watch and Angel of The Lord slowly lose their mind.  But then she saw what pain I was in, and she felt bad.  Or, at least she implied that she did.”

Dean could not believe that.  “So you're saying that Meg will risk her life for us because you asked her to because you saved her?”

“Yes.  Even for a human she would be considered quite honorable.”

Dean shook his head.  “Fine, whatever.  We’ll summon Meg.  After we finish making the weapon.”

“What about Gabriel?”  Sam asked.  “Shouldn’t we tell him where Kevin is?”

Dean shook his head.  “The dude’s losing it.  He’ll probably go in there half-cocked.  That is if they haven’t completely angel-proofed the place so he couldn’t get it.  They might have just used sigils to hide it.  Which means he would going in there blind.  And since we don’t want our friendly-neighborhood Archangel dead...”

Sam nodded, “We save Kevin, then tell Gabriel we’ve got him.”

“Yup.”

“Wait.  Something’s wrong with my brother?”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look.  Sam cleared his throat.  “He couldn’t find Kevin, the prophet, and he was a little distraught.”

“He’s supposed to be tethered to the prophet.  Why didn’t he sense his distress?”

Dean cleared his throat.  “He, he was distracted. Look,” Dean placed a hand on the angel’s shoulder, “don’t worry about it.  We’ve got it covered.  Just rest.”

Instead of fighting them, Cas nodded and laid back down.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Kevin tried the door handle, but it was locked.  When he gave up and finally walked away, the doors opened and a girl chewing gum entered.  The Leviathan that opened the door took her by the arm, led her to a chair, sat her down, and left the room.

Kevin was curious about the girl.  “Hi,” he said, moving to stand in front of her.  “I’m Kevin.  What’s your name?”  He asked her.  She seemed to be around his age.

“Polly,” she responded.

“What are you doing here, Polly?”

She shrugged.  “Sitting, I guess.”

“Are you a prophet too?”  Polly kept chewing her gum and did not answer.  “So...” he held his hands up, then let them fall to his sides and looked around the room,  “I’m basically on my own, then.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Dean and Sam, set up everything in order to make the weapon, while Cas watched from where he laid on the couch.  The elder Winchester was holding the notebook.  “Well, one thing’s for sure - we only get one shot.  This thing don’t reload.”

Sam held the bottle of blood Crowley said to be his.  “You think Crowley’s double-crossing us?”

“You gotta figure who he wants dead more - us or Dick.”

“That depends on what Crowley was offered.”  Said Cas.

“Just... pour the damn blood already, Sam.”  Sam poured the blood into the bowl with the other two bloods of the fallen.  “Uh... now what?”

“We just...go.”

“No spells, no...magic words?”

“Nope, just pour that blood on to Mary.”  Dean gave a small smile at the slight Bloody Mary reference, and Sam poured the blood mix onto the bone of Sister Mary Constant.  Nothing happened.  “Hunh?  I thought there’d be thunder and lightning.”

“Uh, so... _maybe_ it worked?”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes.  “Awesome.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The Leviathan that brought Polly into the room that Kevin was being kept came back.  He put some clothes on a hook and told the girl to, “Get dressed.”  He then left and Polly started to unbutton her shirt.  Kevin Averted his eyes, and looked at the dress.  He noticed the hairpins that were in a clear plastic bag that came with the gray dress the Leviathan had brought for Polly.  He took a pin out of the bag and put it into one of his pockets.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Meg rolled her eyes.  “Damn it.  I knew that would come back to bite me on the ass.  Fine.  I’ll help.  But you do realize why Castiel doesn’t want to go, right?”

“After all he’s done, he can stand to face the Leviathans?”  Sam figured.

“Yeah.  But you do know why he _needs_ to go, right?”

Dean and Sam exchanged a puzzled glance but said nothing.

Meg rolled her eyes again.  “Because after having the Leviathan inside of him all that time, he knows them.  He can see past their meat suits.”

“So if they used a fake Dick...” Sam began.

“Angel boy would know it.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

Kevin sat at the desk in the room, his back towards Polly while she changed her clothes.  After a few minutes, he looked back at her, curiosity getting the better of him.  She stood in the middle of the room in the gray dress.

The Leviathan reentered the room carrying a tray.  On it was a burger, fries, and a bottle of water.  The Leviathan placed the tray on the desk in front of Kevin.  “I’m a vegan.”  He told the Leviathan, who looked somewhat disgusted.

“You ready, Polly?”  The Leviathan asked the girl.  She nodded absently and the Leviathan escorted her out of the room.  Kevin opened the bottle of water and took a swig.  About a minute after the Leviathan left, Kevin went over to the door, and used the hairpin to pick the lock.

The prophet made his way down a hallway until he came to where the wall became glass.  He could hear Dick’s muffled voice coming from inside the room.

“...everyone stays calm.  We’ll up the dose just before harvest time.  They won’t feel a thing. ... We’re taking a regional approach.  Ohio: beta-testing.  Wisconsin: processing.  Florida: breeding program.  If you look to page 10...”

Kevin flinched then turned away.  He walked towards the exit until a woman stepped out in front of him.  “Why are you out of your cage, mouse?”  She asked him.

**/-/-/**

That night, Sam, Dean, and Meg went to the Sucrocorp building.  They pulled up outside and Sam started typing on his laptop.

“Here we go.” Sam got the security footage for the building up on the screen and thanked Charlie, wherever she was  They found Dick talking to the group of people he giving a presentation to.

“Got you, Dick.”  Dean said, then Sam switched the video feed and it went to Dick’s office - where Dick was sitting at his desk.  “What the hell?”  Sam hit the button again and they saw Dick walking down a hall.  “Seriously, dude?  What the hell?”

“That’s a lot of Dick.”  Said Meg.

“Cycle through again,” Dean told Sam.  They saw the same things: Dick in the meeting, Dick in his office, Dick walking down the hallway.

“Like I told you,’ said Meg.  “We’re gonna need the angel.”

“She’s right, Dean.”

Dean did not want to involve Cas, but it looked like they had no choice.  “Alright.  Back to base.  I’ll talk to Cas.”


	10. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, here it is! The end of the final episode of the first series of A Rush Of Blood To The Head! I haven’t started on 2.01 yet, but I might soon. I’m probably going to try to get a few episodes of that ready before I start publishing them.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review!
> 
> Also, special shout out to YumeNoTsuzuki for making me feel awesome ;-)

**/-/-/**

**A Rush Of Blood To The Head: Series One**

**Episode Five: The Prize At The Bottom Of The Box**

**Part Ten: Consequences**

**/-/-/**

Sam, Dean, and Meg got back to the cabin.  They walked in the door and found Cas sitting on the couch, looking at his hands in his lap.  He looked up at the Winchesters and Meg.

“Did you do it?  Did you kill Roman?”

“It was a no-go.”  Dean told him.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

“There were too many Dicks.” Sam informed him.  “We had no idea which was the real one.”

Cas seemed uneasy.  He shifted in his seat.  “That is...unfortunate.”

“Cas,” Dean cleared his throat, “can I talk to you a minute?”  Cas looked at Dean nervously, but nodded and stood up.  “Common, downstairs.”  The angel complied and followed the hunter to the basement.  

Dean went to the middle of the room and turned around.  He looked briefly back up the stairs, then at Cas.  “Cas, we need your help here.  You’re the only one who can tell fake Dick from the real thing.”

“Dean I...”

The hunter narrowed his eyes.  “What Cas?”  Cas shifted uncomfortably.  “Cas, I hate to say this, but this is your mess, and if you can clean it up, then that’s what you _have_ to do.”  Dean could tell Cas was ready to bolt.  ”Hey,” the hunter grabbed the angel’s biceps.  “Don’t you go flying away from me.”

“I can’t, Dean.  Don’t you understand?  I destroyed ... everything, and I will destroy it all again.  So can we please leave it at that?”

“No, Cas, we can’t.”  Dean let go of Cas’s shoulders and sighed.  “Will you at least take me to get Baby?”

Cas shifted his feet.  “Okay, Dean.  I will take you to your car.”

Dean gave him a small smile.  “Good.”

**/-/-/**

Dean and Cas zapped in next Baby, which was covered by a tarp.

“Thanks for the lift.”  Dean told the angel.

“My pleasure.”  Dean started to walk towards the car.  “Dean...”

“I get it Cas - you can’t help.”

“If - if I went with you, and we fail, then you and Sam will die heroically, correct?”

“I don’t know.  I guess.”  Dean was wondering what the angel was getting at.  Instead of asking, he just let Cas keep talking.

“And at best, I die trying to fix my own stupid mistake.  Or.. I don’t die - I’m brought back again.  I see now.  It’s a punishment resurrection.  It’s worse every time.”

Dean furrowed his brow.  “I’m sorry.  Are we talking about God crap?”

Cas shifted and looked down at his hands.  “I’m not good luck Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean lifted up Cas’s chin so that the angel would look at him, “but you know what?  It’s the bottom of the ninth, and even though you’re the only guy left on the bench, I’d still rather have you.  Cursed or not.”  Dean, after he realized what he was doing, let his finger drop that was holding up the angel’s chin.  He shifted and continued, “We’re all cursed anyway.  I seem like good luck to you?”

Cas stared deeply into Dean’s eyes.  “Okay, I’ll go with you.  And I’ll do my best.”

Dean smiled slightly and nodded.  “Thanks, Cas.”  He started to turned back to the car.

“Dean..”

 _Oh crap._  Dean had a feeling what Cas was going to ask about.  He turned around.  Cas had moved closer to him.  Dean swallowed.  “Yeah Cas?”

“Why,” Cas looked down and shifted his feet.  “Why were you,” he met Dean’s eyes, “Why were you holding my hand and touching my hair?”

 _Fuck!_  “I, uh, I just... I wanted to, uh, let you know that I was there.”

Cas tilted his head and took a step forward.  “Why did you do that?  And in that way?”

Dean had no idea why - or what he was planning to do - when he raised up his left hand to cup Cas’s cheek.  Cas’s eyes went wide.  When Dean’s hand was a few inches from Cas’s face, the angel caught his wrist, touched the car, and they were all back in front of the cabin.  Cas quickly let go of Dean and walked back to the cabin.

“Cas!”  Dean called to the angel quietly.  He knew Cas could hear him, but still he did not respond.  The angel left the cabin door open behind him, and Dean followed him in.  Once the hunter was inside, Cas asked them all what the plan was; like nothing had ever happened.

Dean cleared his throat.  “Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we’re coming, so we’re gonna announce ourselves - big.”

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

The Impala broke through the security gates, went down the road a little, then crashed through the Sucrocorp sign at the front of the building.  It came to a stop, and three gun-toting Leviathan came out of the building.

Meg got out of the drivers seat of the Impala, holding a bottle of Power clean and a long knife.  The Leviathans shot at the Impala and Meg.  When she grunted but did not fall down, the Leviathans stopped shooting, and exchanged a glance.  

She looked down at herself, then back at her three attackers.  Meg grinned, “Now that wasn’t very nice.”

**/-/-/**

Dean and Cas entered the building and made their way through the hallways.  They found a Dick sitting at the head of the boardroom table that he had been giving a speech in the night before.  Dean had Cas look around the corner.  The angel did so, then looked back at Dean and shook his head ‘no’.

**/-/-/**

Meg was splattered with black goo, and two of the Leviathans that shot her laid on the ground, decapitated.  The third Leviathan is writhing in pain from the Power Clean Meg had splashed on his face.  She smiled and cut off it’s head.

“Later, ho nuggets.”

Meg started walking down the sidewalk of the building.  She sensed two demons appear behind her.  She turned around.  One of them raised his arm, and she went flying backwards and slid along the ground.  When Meg stopped, she sat up.

The demon on the right said, “The King of Hell will see you now.”

She scooted backward, then stood up, and turned to run, but one of the demons had transported behind her.  Before she could make a move, the other demon grabbed her from behind and the three disappeared.

**/-/-/**

Sam burst into an office and found Kevin.  The prophet was turned away from Sam, but the hunter could see Kevin was tied to the chair.  The boy did not say anything.

Sam hurriedly went to the chair.  “Kevin.  Hey, buddy.  We gotta hustle, okay?”  The Winchester cut the slip ties on Kevin’s hand, and the boy removed the tape from his mouth.

“Not yet!”

Sam furrowed his brow.  “We really gotta go.”

“You don’t understand!  Dick’s got creamer in his lab!  He’s gonna kill all the skinny people!”

“Wait.  What?  Slow down.”

“We have to blow up the lab, Sam.  Please.”  Kevin looked at the hunter with puppy-dog eyes.

Sam glanced around the room, trying to decide what to do.  “Yeah, fine.  Let’s go.”

**/-/-/**

Cas and Dean found the lab.  The angel peaked through the glass door.  He saw the real Dick Roman with a Leviathan behind him, not looking in their direction.  Cas looked back at Dean and nodded.  Dean handed Cas the bottle of Power Clean.  The two silently entered the room and Dean decapitated the Leviathan.

Dick turned around.  “A little abrupt... but okay.”

Dean sheathed the machete.

Dick gave him his politician smile.  “Castiel.  Good to see you again.  Thank you for the ride to paradise.”  Dean took out a blood stained bone that had been sharpened to a point at one end.  “And good on you!  Putting that together.  Gold stars all around!”

Dean smirked.  “Oh, you don’t think this’ll work, do you?  You really trusted Crowley?”

“You sure I’m even me, Dean?”

“I’m not,” Dean nodded to the angel at his side, “But he is.”  Dick looked at Cas.  “See, here’s the thing with Crowley - he’ll _always_ find a way to bone you.”

Dick’s smug smile left his face.  “This meeting’s over.”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s chest and moved to place himself between the hunter and the LeviaDick, and advanced on the monster.  But Roman grabbed Cas who dropped the bottle of Power Clean as he was flung him into the wall behind Dick.  As Dick turned back around, Dean plunged the bone into his chest.

Dean let go and a smile appeared on Dicks face.  The Leviathan pulled the bone out and dropped it on the floor.  “Did you really think you could trump me.”

“Honestly?”  Dean asked as he took another bone out of his jacket.  “No.”

Cas pulled Dick’s head back and Dean plunged the second bone sideways through Dick’s neck.  The Leviathan yelled.  Just then, Sam and Kevin ran into the room and saw Dick standing there, screaming and gurgling.

“Figured we’d have to catch you off guard,” Dean finished.

Dick’s face transformed into the enormous Leviathan mouth with pointed teeth and long tongue.  He made a kind of roaring sound briefly before his face returned to normal, - smile and all - with black goo running from his nose.  Waves of energy began to pulsate from his body to the rhythm of a heart beating.  The energy then appeared reconcentrate back into his body.

As Dick began to expand, Sam lifted up an arm to cover his face and Kevin.  Dick exploded into black goo.  After a few moments, Sam and Kevin straightened.  The whole room was splattered in black Leviathan blood.

Kevin grabbed Sam’s arm.  “Sam, we should go.”

Sam looked around the room.  “What the hell?  Dean! Cas!”

“More chompers any second, Sam,” Kevin said, trying to pull Sam out of the room.

Crowley appeared.  “Not to worry,” he told them.  I have a small army of demons outside.  Cut off the head and the body will flounder, after all.  Think if you’d had just one king since before the first sunrise.  You’d be in a tizzy, too.”

“Which is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Sam realized.

“You shouldn’t be so surprised, Moose.  It’s what you wanted too.  Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster.  Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge.  Your job is to keep them from organizing.”

“Where’s Dean?” Sam barked.

“That bone... had a bit of a kick.  God weapons often do.  They should really put a warning label on those things.”

“Where are they, Crowley?!”  Sam yelled.

The demon shrugged, “Can’t help you.”  Crowley snapped his fingers and the two demons appear on either side of Kevin.  “ Sorry, Sammy boy.  Prophet’s mine.”  Again Crowley snapped his fingers and the demons and Kevin disappear.  “You got what you wanted - Dick’s head.  You saved the world.  So I just want one little prophet in return.  Is that too much to ask?  And I am sorry, Sammy boy; wish I could help.  You certainly got a lot on your plate right now.  It looks like you are well and truly,” Crowley smiled “on your own.”  Again, Crowley snapped his fingers, and the King of Hell disappeared.

Sam looked around the room, hand in his hair, obviously in distress.  He ran out of the building, to the car, and took off.  On automatic pilot, Sam went back to the cabin.  

He went inside and dropped his keys on the table.  He went over to the couch and sat there, mouth agape and just plain out of it.  There is a flutter and Gabriel appeared.

The Archangel looked around the room.  He held up his hands and asked, “Where’s my prophet?”

“Gone,” the Winchester said absently.  “Crowley took him.  At Surcrocorp.  I guess to another place with angel-proofing sigils.”  

“Shit.  Shitshitshitshitshit.”  Gabriel began to pace.

Sam’s eyes widened, “Dean!  He and Cas... they’re - they’re gone.  Where are they Gabriel?!  Tell me!”

“I think the missing prophet is what’s important here!”  The archangel yelled, then fluttered off.

**/-/-/**

* * *

**/-/-/**

“Dean, wake up.”  Dean heard Cas say as he was shaken.  Dean opened his eyes and sat up.  They were in a forest at night.  “Good.  We need to get out of here.”

Cas helped Dean stand up.  “Where is here?  Last thing I remember is ganking Dick.”

“And where do you think he would go in death?”

“Wait a sec.  Are you telling me we’re in Purgatory?”

Cas nodded, “Every soul here is a monster.”  There was a rustling in the trees around them.  “This is where they come to pray on each other for all eternity.

“How the fuck do we get out?”

“I’m afraid,” Cas said, looking around nervously, “that we’re more likely to be ripped to shreds.”

Dean saw two large creatures with red eyes watching him.

“Cas, I think we better -”  Dean turned around.  Cas was gone.  “Cas?  Cas? !”

The only response that Dean got was a rustling of trees.  

Cas was gone.

Dean was in Purgatory.

Alone.

**/-/-/**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For this episode - at times - I heavily relied on the transcripts on the Supernatural Wiki and on watching parts of the episodes. I hope I didn’t use too much of their stuff (like I feel I did, especially on this last part), but, like I said, this is my first go at doing something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was a book turned into a movie - a few times over. If you haven't read or seen one of these versions, then you are truly missing out on a classic.


End file.
